


Freedom Is Only Logical

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Proteus gets what he deserves, Proteus the projector bot, dark au, shadowplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Proteus is not executed in Kaon with the rest of the senate. Like Ratbat he is punished with a new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom Is Only Logical

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by RID #17 and Proteus' treatment of the poor projector-bot.

Proteus sees the world anew through a single optic. Shockwave looms above him. He feels small, so small.

"How do you find your new body Proteus?" Shockwave inquires, "It is much less ornate than your original. But no less efficient."

He is a projector-bot. Like the kind he had once hurled across the floor, sparking his and Shockwave's first disagreement. 

A dry sob crackles from his vocaliser. 

"You are displeased?" Shockwave intones, "You still function Proteus. You did not perish in Kaon."

Proteus shivers. He remembers the executions. Before he was taken away, mind and spark transferred into this loathsome form. He had been forced to watch the others die.

"W-why?" his voice no longer possesses it's honeyed tones. It is as dull and grey as his form.

"Why were you spared?" Shockwave elaborates, "Through Shadowplay you set me free Proteus. Free from the emotions clouding me from logic."

He motions at Proteus' new form.

"You too were blinded Proteus. By your arrogance. I saw only one logical way to free you. Separating you from the body your illusions depended."

Proteus sobs again. He realizes his error - his own prideful error. In subjecting his fellow senator to Shadowplay he brought about his own undoing. 

"Do you not feel free Proteus?"

No. No he does not.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Proteus serving Shockwave as some broken little assistant. I'm so cruel.


End file.
